1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management apparatuses, and more particularly to a cable management apparatus used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, need multiple cables. The cables may include for example, power cables, data cables, communication lines, or keyboard lines. Therefore it is desirable to include some type of cable management apparatus, such as a binding accessory that allows the various cables to be collected together and attached in a position to improve the use of space and the ease of visual examination inside an electronic device. However, the conventional binding accessory is not suited for temporary use in securing cables, and often there is a need to replace or re-route the cables.